halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Partnership with RuneScape Fan Fiction?
I'm not trying to "replace" SWF or anything, but all this recent talk about partnerships has reminded me of this. Could perhaps Halo Fanon and RuneScape Fan Fiction have a partnership? 00:15, 26 November 2007 (UTC) Since I am apparently not allowed to do anything without breaking their procedure, I would say yes, but saying so would make them say no. So I am split. Thanks, H*bad (talk) 20:54, 28 November 2007 (UTC) Errr???? NO! Rune scape is bad but rune scape fannon is just the seriously sadest thing i've heard in my entire life on this planet!!! I'm sorry but please don't do this!!! Supreme Councillor Parkster Holo-Com I would hope Halo-fanon users would be mature enough to not let childish hatred personal bias get in the way of a useful partnership. I think a partnership would be good, as both wikis could gain users. User:Tesfan 17:49, 23 December 2007 (UTC) $You want to watch your mouth, but as for gaining users i understand your logic. But honestly, have you actually played rune scape? Rune scape is childish, not the hatred for it. And i recon that something as well selling and popular, the halo series, partnering with a pixel graphic online "medevil wanabe" gaming world fiction website? Seriously the gaining of users yes i agree with but it just gets overweighed by the fact that rune scape is so much less popular and so much less GOOD than the Halo series, which i couldn't see anyone contradicting, and it partnering with the halo fanon website? I would be embarrassed and humiliated if this actually happened. Unfortunately there are some who disagree with me and since i am a fair person, who lives in a democracy, i think that it is time for a good old fashioned vote: Supreme Councillor Parkster Holo-Com 12:19, 27 December 2007 (UTC) :RuneScape is the #2 most popular MMORPG, by the way. Barely beat by WoW in number of players. And yes, Tesfan has played RuneScape, and is an admin at the RuneScape Wiki. 23:31, 27 December 2007 (UTC) For the partnership #'Support', as nominator. 23:31, 27 December 2007 (UTC) #''Support'', fail to see why not, I still don't think "i dont like it" is a good reason for opposing, but whatever. Tesfan. 03:56, 28 December 2007 (UTC) #Yes! -- -- The Dawn of a new ChronicleArnold Leroy Lewis III Andrew James Lewis SPARTAN-A015 [The Vessel] [The Unit] 19:16, 26 December 2007 (UTC) #Yes! -- Grievous797 #I like partnerships with other Fan Fiction wikis. I am a fan of getting along with them. Thanks, H*bad (talk) Against the partnership #'STRONG OPPOSE' for the reasons previously stated. Supreme Councillor Parkster Holo-Com #'Oppose', seeing as the two topics barely have anything to do with eachother. One is a great piece of Science Fiction, the other, a medieval RPG. Beside that, I'm afraid that 'getting more members' might also entail 'getting more vandals/annoyances'. --''"Enlighten the path of others-darkness lights its own way"'' Monitor of Installation-07CommunicationsContributions ::So you are, what? Against change? How is getting more users a bad thing? If there are more vandals, which by the way there aren't many on here, then we will just ban them. If there is annoyance trust me, they will learn. Just have good faith and don't bite the newcomers. Best advice I can give you, do with it what you will. Thanks, H*bad (talk) #'Oppose' The same reason as 117649 AR, the two sites have nothing to do with each other. On top of that, I fell as thought there may be a fair amount of users that dislike Runescape on this wiki.--POFC SPARTAN-G023Comm 03:26, 29 December 2007 (UTC) ::In my opinion, whether or not they like it shouldn't matter. We're not asking them to love RuneScape, heck, we're not even asking them to visit the site. All we ask is for is but one link in the sidebar, and we will return the favor. And, to the first point, "the two sites have nothing to do with each other". I disagree. It's called Fan Fiction. And in my humble opinion, the difference between Halo and RuneScape isn't that different then the differences between Halo and Star wars. Tesfan 17:04, 29 December 2007 (UTC) ::Actually, Halo and Star Wars have more in common than you'd think. For one thing, they're both science fiction; this means that many races of Star Wars fit into the four Sci Fi categories, as with the races of Halo. The other similarities I don't even have to mention; it's common sense. As for fan fiction, it's like saying that a man and a salamander are alike because they both live on Earth; what you're saying is quite vague. --''"Enlighten the path of others-darkness lights its own way"'' Monitor of Installation-07CommunicationsContributions #'Oppose' They have their own Wikia. Leave them to it. Gunnery Sergeant | 15:28, 7 August 2008 (UTC) #Strong oppose. What a great idea! Make parters with a bunch of immature 12 year olds! Genius! Also, what the hell do Runescape and Halo have in common? Uh, nothing. It's stupid to partner with a wiki just because they're a fanon wiki too. [[User talk:Darth tom|'iChat']] 10:53, 11 August 2008 (UTC) NOOOOOOOO!!!! Please don't revive this dead worthy topic! May I call to attention that Darth tom opposes a partnership with one site with all his heart, but then spouts nothing but praise about joining another, which would entail deleting all of our RPs? I call shenanigans on this. Besides, I got started writing thanks to Runescape Noob Stories. MasterGreen999 14:01, 11 August 2008 (UTC)